Luz Antiga
by Isa.C
Summary: A indecisão dele me faz mal. Me cansa. Eu preciso que ele se decida. Que saiba o que quer de si mesmo e de mim, porque eu... Eu sempre soube o que eu queria. Ele. - ONE-SHOT.


**Luz Antiga**

_Capítulo único._

_Música para ouvir: __**Luz Antiga – Ana Cañas ( /watch?v=dy3JTTc—Ws )**_

"_**Eu só queria que você cuidasse um pouco mais de mim como eu cuido de você / Cuidar é simplesmente olhar para o mundo que você não vê / Para medir o amor não existe cálculo / Um mais um pode não ser dois / Futuro é linda paisagem / Desejo que não é sonho é mera ilusão."**_

Dizem que um sempre ama mais que o outro. Por que, Deus, eu que tenho de amar mais?

Eu só queria que o meu marido me amasse da mesma forma que eu o amo. Poderia ser até um pouco menos, mas um pouco mais do que ele demonstra.

Edward não foi sempre assim, contudo parece que ele cansou de mim. Quem dera eu tivesse o mesmo poder de _cansar_ dele ou, quem sabe, ter forças suficientes para conseguir viver sem ele.

- Bella? – a sua voz me despertou. – Eu vou para o trabalho, está bem? Nos vemos mais tarde. – e beijou minha testa com uma ternura vista só às vezes e me olhando nos olhos como muito pouco fazia.

Foi um pequeno ato de carinho. E ele se retirou me deixando encantada e apaixonada como sempre.

E isso me irrita.

Por que me trata tão distante e de repente volta a ser, por segundos, o velho Edward que me amava?

A indecisão dele me faz mal. Me cansa. Eu preciso que ele se decida. Que saiba o que quer de si mesmo e de mim, porque eu... Eu sempre soube o que eu queria. _Ele_.

"_**Se não sabe, se afasta de mim. / Mas se ainda cabe, me abrace, enfim."**_

O telefone tocou e eu atendi estranhando alguém ligar naquela hora.

Era Edward. É incrível como o meu coração ainda acelera só por causa de uma ligação vinda dele.

- _Nós podíamos sair mais tarde? Digo, Alice pediu para que fôssemos jantar na casa dela hoje. Ela me mandou passar aí para te pegar depois do trabalho, então esteja pronta. Sabe como a minha irmã é com atrasados._ – riu com seu comentário. Ri junto mais por educação. – _Até mais._ – e desligou.

Suspirei colocando o telefone no gancho. Alice que mandou, janta na casa de Alice... Dele nunca mais partiu nada. Telefonar para saber como eu estou nunca mais também._ Nunca mais..._

"_**Só ligue se tiver vontade / Só venha se quiser me ver / Mentir é pura vaidade de quem precisa se esconder"**_

Um sorriso estampado no rosto, uma roupa bem bonita e o jantar agradável na casa da minha cunhada.

Até que a pergunta maldita é feita. E a resposta é mais cruel do que ela.

- Então? Quando virão os meus sobrinhos? – indagou rindo de leve. – Já está na hora não?

- Estamos trabalhando nisso, maninha. – respondeu Edward sem nem olhar para mim, mas sorrindo. – Só falta a cegonha avisar.

Todos riram na mesa. Eu ri também, mas eu ri com a ironia que aquilo tudo era. Realmente tentávamos ter um filho... E por quê? Sempre pensei que o meu casamento seria perfeito quando meus filhos nascessem... O meu casamento não pode ser considerado nem bom. É apenas mais um casamento.

E o pior de tudo é que parece que só eu noto o nosso fracasso.

"_**Será que eu vejo apenas o que você não vê? / Eu não entendo como você não consegue perceber. / Que eu não sei mais / Eu não sei mais / Eu não sei."**_

Eu estava penteando os meus cabelos sentada na cama. Devia ser quase meia noite e Edward saía do banheiro enxugando os cabelos e usando apenas uma calça de moletom.

- Alice tem razão. – disse. – Nós deveríamos ter um filho.

Me levantei e coloquei o pente calmamente no criado-mudo. Encarei o espelho grande do nosso quarto e ajeitei meus longos cabelos castanhos. Girei meu corpo e o encarei.

- Nós estamos fazendo isso, não estamos? – levantei uma sobrancelha ironicamente.

- Isso o quê?

- Tentando ter um filho.

- Sim, sim... – desviou seus olhar do meu e encarou seus pés.

Ri daquela situação. Gargalhei com muita vontade, na verdade.

- O que está acontecendo? – indagou.

"_**O sangue é o rio que irriga a carne / E a alma é a terra de um morro / É luz antiga o fim da tarde / Dessa saudade sem socorro."**_

- Você não sabe? – me aproximei dele e repousei a palma da minha mão em seu peito desnudo.

- Bella... – murmurou indeciso.

- Eu te imploro para saber. – sussurrei mais para mim do que para ele. – Você não vê? – continuei do mesmo tom. – Tudo depende de você. – acariciei seu rosto. Suas feições assustadas e em conflito. – Eu sei o que é e _preciso_ que você também saiba.

Continuei acariciando seus traços que sempre foram tão perfeitos para mim. Continuei sussurrando as minhas incertezas e implorando por uma ação sua.

Permaneci ali. O encarando profundamente, estudando cada pedacinho da sua pele apenas com o olhar. E a cada palavra dita pela minha boca eu rezava para ser realmente dele novamente. Pedia aos céus para que não me deixasse viver sem ele.

Sua mão foi para o meu rosto também. E eu continuei esperando pela sua volta, pela _luz antiga _que iluminava nós dois.

E Edward estava tão perto de mim quando sentia seu toque, porém tão distante quando eu olhava nos seus olhos.

Deus! Faça que ele me diga alguma coisa que não permita o fim.

"_**Se não sabe, se afaste de mim. / Mas antes que seja tarde nos salve do fim".**_

Com o seu silêncio absoluto e o meu coração apertado, o abracei fortemente.

_Edward não se afastou._

**Hun.**

**Oi.**

**Apareci de novo com essa one-shot... Tensa. Talvez subjetiva demais, mas eu estou no clima da peça "Play – Sobre Sexo, Mentiras e Videotape" que fui ver essa semana. Espero que gostem mesmo sendo tão diferente do que escrevo e tão... sei lá, sério.**

**Sem Edward tão perfeito e cenas melosas. Alguém arrisca saber o que aconteceu depois? Quem sabe um dia a gente saiba, não é? **

**Beijos!**

**Isa**


End file.
